


A New Routine

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Control, Dominance, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Smut, dominant will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton pushes his luck a little too far with Will and Will shows him who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue me please

Will could hear Chilton walking down the hall. He always heard him walking down the hall. He had the annoying habit of dragging his cane across the cell bars like an alarm to anyone around. He was screaming he was on his way and to be ready. If Chilton ever wanted to catch someone doing something they weren't supposed to he was never going to do it that way. Will knew he did it on purpose though as a way to cement his dominance – to tell his submitters to be in position. Will listened as the rattling became closer and closer and then stopped. He stood up from his bed and turned away from the bars, awaiting Chilton's inspection.

“Good morning, Mr. Graham. Are you ready to move for visitation?”

“Don't the orderlies normally do that, Frederick?”

Will heard him grumble. “I am your doctor. You always seem to forget that.”

“I'm sorry, Frederick. Do you not like when I call you Frederick?”

“That's enough, Mr. Graham. Lets go.”

Will sighed as the cold hand cuffs slid across his wrists. Everything about his life had become such a routine. Someone told him when and what to eat, when to sleep, what to wear, and pretty much anything else that was required to fulfill his day. He knew every morning that first he would eat, then be escorted for a shower by an orderly, next he would change, and then make his way back to his cell where an orderly would normally move him to visitation. He shook his head thinking Chilton had completely ignored his questions on that earlier. Most days he didn't even get visitors. He just sat in that dunking booth like cell and thought about what his life had become. Just another part of the routine. Actually getting visitors broke that routine and that was something he desired above anything else – not necessarily the visitors but the break in his routine. His life use to be so full of suspense and excitement. He never knew where the road was going to take him next, obviously or he damn sure wouldn't have ended up where he was now. Now it was just the same thing over and over and it was about to send him to the breaking point. 

Will let out a loud sigh as the cell door to where he would be spending the next few hours opened. He stood there his shoulders hunched over as the hand cuffs were removed from his wrists. He stumbled through the door as Chilton pushed him inside. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the sudden flood of anger as a result of the other man's actions. Just as the door started to lock shut Will lunged towards Chilton, grabbing the bottom of his cane. He glared at the other man triumphantly as Chilton stood frozen, his hand glued to the cane. He pulled the older man towards him, staring him down.

“Do you get pleasure out of belittling me, Frederick?” He spit his name from his mouth. “Is that the only way you can get your kicks?”

Will chuckled as Chilton didn't answer him. He just stood there terrified and frozen in place. Will pushed Chilton back and stepped out of the cage. He yanked the cane out of the other man's hand and used it to push Chilton to the floor.

Will looked down at him, shaking his head. “Pathetic! You're pathetic, Frederick. You're such a big man when you have your hand cuffs and...” Will's voice trailed off as he brought the silver topped cane closer to his face, eyeing the detail. “Your precious cane.” 

He held the cane out to where Chilton lay on the ground. Will lifted an eyebrow as Chilton didn't move ignoring Will's offer. The younger man shrugged and removed his extended hand.

“Suit yourself.” Will replied simply, moving closer to the other man. “Why so quiet, Frederick? Are you scared of the big bad FBI investigator?”

“You're, you're...” Will listened as Chilton's voice trembled, fighting to get his words out. “A psychopath.”

“Oh, but I'm not. You see just like Gideon you've got it all wrong again but I don't know what I am wasting my breath. Let's just entertain your idea for a few seconds, Frederick. If I were a psychopath don't you think I would have already ended your life or at least begun to make you suffer?”

Will looked down at Chilton who did not respond. He only eyed Will as if he held some type of mystery. As if Will was some sort of god, the controlling force in the room. The thought awakened feelings inside Will that he thought had long died. It was a rush of blood to the head and he felt his excitement grow. He could feel his ears heat up and the muscles in his stomach tighten.

“Oh I am going to make you suffer alright, Frederick.” Will laughed. “You're going to beg me. I will make you beg!” Will barked his voice echoing through the room.

Will held the cane back out to the older man and did not have the patience to indulge his refusal.

“Take it!” He hollered, smiling as Chilton grabbed the cane.

He pulled Chilton up to him and glared back at him. Will placed his hand on the other man's face and pulled him forcefully towards him. He pressed his lips tightly to the other man's, his tongue entering his mouth without resistance. Will could feel his cock throbbing in his pants as he tasted the other man, his intensity growing. He pulled back from the kiss trying to hide the excitement on his face. 

“Not such a big man now are we?” Will could pick up on what Chilton was feeling, what he wanted, and it was like a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart. “Tell me what you want, Frederick.”

Will looked down at the older man with disgust who only looked back at him with despair. Will let out a low chuckle at how small he had made the once powerful doctor seem. He had stripped him of his power and left him helpless to do anything.

“Tell me!” Will snarled, his words full of disdain.

Will felt satisfied and empowered as he watched Chilton open his lips slowly, his bottom lip quivering. As the words began to come from Chilton's mouth Will growled. He grabbed the cane and shoved it underneath his chin, forcing him to make eye contact with Will. 

“Frederick, I am beginning to lose my patience with you and you don't want that to happen. Tell me and tell me so I CAN HEAR YOU!” Will pulled the cane back, Chilton's head falling forward.

“I want...” His voice was low and shaky.

“Louder!” 

Will smiled in victory as Chilton tried to make himself appear in control. The mere thought of the older man thinking he had any say in this made his cock ache.

“I want you to fuck me!” Chilton forced out.

Will once again took the cane and used it to push Chilton to the ground. He swung it back and forth as he walked in front of him, Will's face void of any expression. 

“And I want you to beg, Frederick. I want you to get on your hands and knees and plead for me. Whimper and cry and hope I give you what you want.”

Will watched as the other man nodded his head in agreement.

Will smiled, pleased with the answer. “Now beg for me. Beg me to give you what I want.”

“Will, please.” Chilton urged, his eyes never leaving their fixed position on the ground.

“You're going to have to do better than that, Frederick.”

The younger man watched in amusement as Chilton stood to his feet. Only to reinforce his power Will once again took the older man's cane and used it to push him off his feet. He chuckled as a loud breathe escaped Chilton's mouth as he hit the ground. 

“BEG!” Will shouted, his voice echoing through the room.

It wasn't long before the older man was at the younger man's feet looking up at him. 

“Please, Will, I need you. I want you. Please! What can I do to show you how much I need you?”

“Better.” Will said simply stepping away from Chilton. “Now take your pants off!”

Chilton tried to stand to carry out Will's orders but Will held out the cane reminding him of what happens when he tried to stand. A satisfied grin grew on the younger man's face as he watched Chilton lay down unbuttoning his pants. Will swung the cane back and forth, “ticktock, ticktock” He repeated with each swing. His grin grew larger as Chilton picked up his pace, pushing his pants over his hips without unzipping them. As he pulled them over his feet Will immediately grabbed them from him, throwing them towards the cage he spent hours as a prisoner. 

Will walked over to where the older man was lying and stood over the top of him. He glared down at him.

“Oh, how the roles are reversed now, Frederick.” Will eyed Chilton's boxer shorts, his eyes falling on his hard on. “Off!”

Will remained standing over the top of the older man chuckling lightly as he watched Chilton struggle to get his boxers off without standing up. “ticktock, ticktock” came the words again as the cane swung back and forth. The more the older man squirmed the harder Will grew. Growing tired of his struggles Will tossed the cane to the side of them and squatted down over the top of Chilton. A grin crept across has face as the older man froze, his boxers only halfway down his hips. Will locked his eyes with his as he slid his hand inside Chilton's boxers, taking his erection in his hand. He traced the head with his thumb, his shaft still held tightly in Will's grasp. 

“Let's get a few things straight here, shall we?” Will snarled as Chilton's eyes started to close. “You will keep your eyes opened and focused on me at all times, Frederick, or until I say otherwise. You will not make as much as a whimper until I say otherwise and most importantly you WILL NOT come until I say otherwise. Are we clear?”

Will thought about demanding an audible answer from him but decided to take Chilton's simple nod as confirmation enough. He began a slow stroking motion on the older man, lightly pulling the skin towards the head then pushing it back down the shaft again. Watching Chilton struggle to keep his composure and stay focused on him gave Will half a mind to take the older man right then. He knew though that would show weakness and he was not the weak one. Not this time. This time he was in control and the good doctor was going to submit to that...further than he already had. 

Will took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He turned his focus back to the task at hand. He released his grip from the older man and scowled as Chilton whimpered in protest. He grabbed Chilton's boxers and pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving them where they lay. Will stood back up, looking down at Chilton, their eyes fixed on the others. Chilton's expression giving to submission, Will's taking full control. Will unbuttoned his jumpsuit and stepped out of it. He was now standing there in his undershirt and boxer briefs, his arousal highly noticeable. He lowered himself back down to Chilton this time over the top of the older man, using his right hand to prop himself up with. He made sure Chilton was watching him as Will began to grind his hips into the other man, their erections pushing hard against the other, only Will's boxer briefs coming between them. He started to slowly pick up his movements when he heard a low yet deep moan come from Chilton's lips. Will immediately stopped, glaring at the other man. 

“You will never get what you want, Frederick, if you keep breaking the rules. I told you earlier I was quickly losing my patients and you don't want me getting to that point. Keep your eyes open, your mouth shut, and do as your told. It's that simple.”

He forcefully pressed his mouth against the other man's running his tongue inside. He sucked at Chilton's tongue, tracing the underside with his. His cock throbbed as he went back to grinding himself into the other man. He pulled back from the kiss and steadied himself. He could already feel the intensity building and he had to regain himself. He needed to find a way to buy time, to stall, to find his composure. 

“Go get the lube.” He barked, standing to his feet.

A low moan built in the back of Will's throat as he watched Chilton scramble to his feet and take off towards his office. He didn't grab his cane but Will knew he didn't need it. Not this time he didn't. Will stood there his breathing heavy, sweat running down his forehead. His curls had started to stick together, the sweat turning them a darker shade of brown. He decided to take the rest of his clothes off and did so slowly trying to ground himself. When Chilton appeared back in the room Will tried to fight the grin from his face as the older man's eyes fell on his body, looking him up and down.

“Take your shirt off and get on your hands and knees. Your eyes towards the wall your ass towards me.”

Another smile of satisfaction as he watched Chilton do exactly as he ordered. Chilton took his shirt off by simply ripping it open instead of unbuttoning it, buttons flying across the area in between them. As Chilton fell onto his knees, his ass in the air for the younger man's taking, Will bit his fist. The composure he thought he had found had gone straight out the window but now it didn't matter. Chilton couldn't see his face anymore. He couldn't tell that Will was just as eager to be inside Chilton as Chilton was to have him inside him.

Will grabbed the bottle of lubrication Chilton had brought back with him and flipped the cap open. He squeezed some on his pointer finger and slicked it up.

“Not so much as a whimper.” Will barked as he began to press his finger against him.

Will's teeth sank through his bottom lip as he hooked a finger inside the other man. He worked his finger around Chilton's tightness, trying to get him ready. He grinned as chills covered the other man's body.

“Not much I can do about that but you better not be smiling!” Will barked still fingering the other man.

Will removed his finger and once again grabbed the lubrication. This time he applied it to his cock. A low moaned escaped his lips as the stroked himself, the cool liquid making contact with his skin. He started at the shaft moving slowly towards the tip, spreading the liquid evenly. 

“Frederick, I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Please fuck me, Will. Please, I'm begging you for Christ’s sake! I am begging!”

Will grabbed the other man's hips and pulled them towards him. He positioned himself over Chilton and took his cock in his hand, guiding the head towards his opening. He pushed slowly towards the resistance  
trying hard not to cry out in pleasure. He started to slowly push with his hips, his hands going straight to the older man's hips. Little by little his pushing began to pick up, the warmth and tightness surrounding him. A loud moan left his lips as he he sunk deep inside the other man. If Chilton had made any noises he had gotten away with it because at that moment the pleasure controlled Will. Will steadied himself and dug his fingers deep into Chilton's hips. He used his hips to glide himself in and out of the other man. He watched as his cock would be fully visible before he would bury himself back inside again. 

“You want it hard?” Will snarled.

“PLEASE” Chilton pleaded.

With that Will grabbed Chilton's hips and began to thrust his cock deep inside him, not stopping for composure. The room quickly filled with the sound of flesh on flesh and echoed of their heavy breathing. Hot and tight rough and fulfilling. Just the way Will wanted it, needed it, demanded it. Just the way it had to be. Will readjusted himself and a evil grin took over his face as he hit Chilton's prostate. When the inevitable moan escaped the older man's lips Will stopped, removing himself. 

“I can do this all night. You don't get what you want if I don't get what I want. Do you need me to go over how this works again?” Will asked dryly. 

Chilton didn't have to know Will wanted this as badly as he did. The truth was Will was in agony not having his cock buried inside Chilton's ass but he had to reinforce the rules. He could not show weakness. He WOULD NOT show weakness.

“Oh god, please, Will. Please. I swear I won't do it again. Please I have to have you.”

“Good.” Will replied before returning back to his position.

Will positioned himself back behind the other man and slicked himself down with more lubrication. He wasted little time in returning to his previous position. He sunk straight inside the other man, his right hand running to Chilton's right shoulder. He worked hard on Chilton's prostate using the other man's shoulder as leverage. 

“Tell me what you want.” Will growled.

“I wont to come, Will. Oh, god, please let me come.”

Will started to protest but he knew he didn't have it in him. The tight warm suction around his cock was more than he could stand and his orgasm was coming on quick. 

“Granted.” Will said simply as he continued his assault.

He watched as Chilton ran his hand to his cock. He could feel him stroking himself and it only intensified the pleasure. 

“Quiet!” Will stopped any sounds of pleasure's from Chilton's mouth.

Will finally gave in and let the pleasure wash over him. He thought about how tightly Chilton fit around his cock as he watched himself slide in and out of the other man. He kept his eyes locked tightly on the visual and it was more than he could take. His muscles tightened and the room seemed to spin. His nails sunk deep into Chilton's flesh as Will's orgasm took control. Sweat poured from him, his heart pounded in his chest, and his hips quivered as he filled deep inside the other man. He continued to thrust taking in every second of pleasure. One final thrust and Will collapsed, on top of Chilton, their sweat combining.

Will lay there breathing heavily and his pulse raced. He rolled over to the side of the other man and looked up at the ceiling. This was the first time in months he actually felt alive. He knew the smile that had taken over his face wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The idea that anyone could find them at any minute only made the smile larger. He finally found the strength to stand up and collect his clothes. This was enough to last him for months. He even had material for those lonely nights where Chilton watching him on camera was his only company. Will shook his head at the other man who remained on the floor, silent and obviously broken. As Will stepped back inside his cell he looked back over his shoulder.

“Get up and get dressed, Frederick.” Will nodded in approval as the other man scrambled to his feet. “And I will let you continue to pretend you have the upper hand in here because we both know the truth. We both know who is really in control here, don't we?”

Will watched as Chilton nodded his head in agreement. “Yes.” He replied simply.

Will glared at him as shut the door, it clicking as it locked into place. “Good boy.”

~Fin


End file.
